A Weasley Love Story
by Ms. Winnie the Pooh
Summary: What happens when a Weasley who has trust issues outside her family meets a young boy who has issues trusting himself? (That's all I have for a summary, please read and review)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay. I know I have like 3 other stories that I have YET to finish, I'm just waiting for my writers bloke and someone to email me back. SO anyways, please R&R?**

Molly Weasley was in the Great Hall eating breakfast in peace. Well, as much peace you can get in Hogwarts. She was sitting alone when James and Sherman came and sat beside her. "Hey beautiful," Sherman said. Molly pushed her plate away. "I lost my appetite," she said and looked at the two.

"Thought you guys weren't on talking terms?" James shrugged. "We made a truce, only when it comes to bugging you," Sherman said. "Wow, thanks guys. I feel so special," Molly said, sarcastically. "Well you should, you're the only Weasley that can handle our teasing," Sherman said. "What about Rose, Dom, Lucy, Lily, Victorie, and Roxanne?" Molly asked.

"Well, Rose and Lily and Roxanne will just hit us, maybe even Dom. Lucy will probably cry and she's James's favourite out your family. _And_," Sherman said before James could interrupt, "Victorie will just shake her head and walk away," he finished. "Wow, you've thought this all through, haven't you?" The two boys nodded. "Took us _days_," James said as if it was a big deal. Molly rolled her eyes. "Okay guys whatever you say," she said and stood up and walked away. The two guys looked after her. "She's never going to fall for you," James said. "I know, but I know who she will." James gave him a curious look.

Molly was walking toward the Hufflepuff common room, but on her way there she saw a group of girls all crowed together talking about something she really didn't care about. As she walked by, one of the girls turned toward Molly. "Hey, why don't we ask her?" the girl said, everyone looked at Molly and nodded. Being Molly, she was oblivious to what was going on.

Another girl from the group stopped Molly before she could go any further. "Hi…um we were wondering if you could answer a question for us," the girl said. Molly looked at the group and saw that most of them where in Gryffindor or in Ravenclaw and they were all in their sixth year. So she nodded. "Sure," she said. "Um, what do you think about _Twilight_?"

"I think it's stupid and dumb. I mean really, it's not that hard to keep a bloody human safe. And no vampires sparkle, that's just stupid," Molly said, she looked around the group and backed away slowly. Every girl was wearing scowls and Molly knew that wasn't the answer they were looking for. So she shrugged and turned around and started walking. "Get her!" one of the girls shouted as Molly walked away. She looked back and started running as the group ran towards her.

Molly rounded a corner far ahead of them. "Hey Molly…Er," Rose said as she seen Molly. Molly stopped briefly and smiled at Rose. "Hey," she said. "Why are you running?" Rose asked. Molly didn't have time to respond, she heard the group and starting running again. "Sorry, but I'll have to answer that another time! Quite busy!" Molly called, leaving a very confused Rose behind. Molly was far ahead of the group and ahead of her she saw three guys she wasn't sure if she knew them or not. As she got closer, she recognized two of them and sighed in relief.

She slowed down and squeezed herself in the little circle the boys made. "Molly? What are you doing?" Sherman asked. Molly crouched down and grabbed Jared's leg as he was about to leave, looking up at him she ignore the question and said, "Please don't leave, I'm begging you."

Jared stopped, unsure. "Could you also do me a favour?" Molly asked. The three looked surprised. Sure Molly wasn't a type of girl who asked for favours, she usually did favours for other. But when she asked for a favour, she would ask a family member. She kinda had trust issues outside the family and she would never ask Jared McCardy for one. "Um, no?"

"Please, all you have to do is flirt with a group of girls and tell them to leave. I'm begging you, I'll do anything," she said. "Mm, anything?" Jared asked, smirking. "School wise," Molly said quickly, not trusting Jared at all. Jared sighed. "Fine, where is this group?" he asked. Molly peeked around him. "Behind you," she said, hiding again.

Jared turned around and whistled. "Wow, what'd you do? Insulted them?" he asked. "Um, you can say that," she whispered. While all this was going on Sherman and Cornelius were standing there watching in amazement as Jared and Molly talked. Jared never really got along with any of the Weasley/Potter clan. But sometimes he made the acceptation.

Molly looked up at the two and smiled the warm and friendly smile at the two feeling very cramped. But she had to be patient if she wanted the girls forget about her. Sherman shook his head grinning and looked at Jared as Cornelius gave her a slight smiled and looked up. Molly tilted her head back and forth. After what seemed to be eternity, she pulled on Jared's pant leg and hissed, "If you don't hurry up the deal's off and I will pants you in front of them. And don't think I'm joking, cause I'm not."

Cornelius's eyes widen and Sherman chuckled. Jared gulped and said something making the girls leave. "Alright Molly, you're out of the clear," Sherman said as soon as the group was out of sight. Molly sighed in relief and stood up stretching. "Thanks guys. I owe you," she said. "Uh, yeah no doubt about that. Well, I'm off to find my girlfriend have fun ladies," Jared said.

The three looked after him. "Ok…ay," Molly said, looking around avoiding their questionable eyes. Sherman looked at Molly and then Cornelius and back to Molly, having an idea. "Well, I believe introductions are in order," Sherman said. Molly looked at him not liking his smirk. "Molly this is Cornelius Ovaska, Cor this Molly Weasley," Sherman said.

"Sherman, your such a dork," she said and turned to Cornelius holding out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," she said. Cornelius nodded and shook her hand. "Pleasure's all mine," he said. "No, technically it's mine. Well, now that I think about it, it was the groups' are whatever," Molly said, Cor smiled and Sherman shook her head. "Molly, shut up," Sherman said. Molly gasped, putting her hands against her chest. "You…you're telling _me _to shut up? I think I'm going to die," she said, and fell into Cor.

The too chuckled, as she stood there smiling. "It's not everyday people tell me to be quiet. Oh wait, I lied. Everyday people do tell me to be quiet," she said and looked at her watch. "Well anyways, I have to go. I've got Potions in about five minutes. Don't want to be late," she said and started skipping off to the common room once again. Cornelius looked at Sherman and asked, "What's with her?"

"Well, she's a Weasley, she's Percy and Audrey's oldest daughter, Lucy's big sister, and she's a Weasley," Sherman said as if it explained everything. "Really? Didn't know she was a Weasley," although you could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "Anyways, I'm gonna go. As she said, potions start soon and I need my books," Cor said and walked in the same direction Molly had walked. And in no time, he caught up to her.

"So, what'd you do or say to the group of girls you were hiding from?" Cor asked, scaring Molly a little. She made a sideways glance at him. "Oh you know, diss a book they absolutely love," she replied. "Oh? What book was that, may I asked," he said. "Twilight."

Cor shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You speak your mind don't you?" he asked. "You have no idea, dude, no idea," she said, as they arrived to the common room. "Well, ladies first," Cor said when both of them didn't move. "Why thank you," she said, sliding threw the door Cor followed after.

Molly skipped to her room as Cor walked to his and they both grabbed their stuff and met each other in the common room. "So, what class do you have?" Molly asked. "Potions, just like you," he said. "How'd you know I had potions?" Molly asked, eyeing him. He rolled his eyes. "Because you said it earlier to Sherman and I. Anyway, would you like to walk with me to class? We're going the same way."

"Sure, I would love to," Molly said. And they made their way to Potions. And as they were walking, they talked about what every came to mind. But every time Molly would ask about his family, he would shake his head saying it's to complicated and doesn't want to talk about it. This usually never stopped her from prying but today she dropped it.

**Sooooooooooo what'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just to clear things up:**

**Victoire: 19 (graduated)**

**Dominique: 17 (7th year/Slytherin)**

**Louis: 15 (5th year/Ravenclaw)**

**Fred: 14 (4th year/Gryffindor)**

**Roxanne: 11 (1st year/Slytherin)**

**Molly: 15 (5th year/Hufflepuff)**

**Lucy: 11 (1st year/Hufflepuff)**

**Rose: 13 (3rd year/Ravenclaw)**

**Hugo: 11 (1st year/Hufflepuff)**

**James: 14 (4th year/Gryffindor)**

**Albus: 13 (3rd year/Gryffindor)**

**Lily: 11 (1st year/Gryffindor)**

**I did this you me and you cuz I get confused. :/ And I don't know if I'll add Luna's kids or Draco's son yet we shall see. **

* * *

><p>It was finally the weekend, and Molly couldn't be happier. She was walking towards the lake to meet up with her sister. She walked past Jared and Sherman, and they smirked at each other and started walking with Molly. "Molly, just the person I wanted to see," Jared said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Go away," she said, shrugging off his arm. "Awe Molly don't be like that," he said, smiling.<p>

"What do you want?" Molly asked. "Glad you asked, we need your help," Sherman said. "My answers no to whatever you guys are planning. I'm quite busy," Molly said. "But Molls," Sherman started but Molly stopped him. No buts, whatever is it I'm sure James or someone else would help you. Every time I help you with something, I always get detention with Professor Longbottom. I'm not helping," Molly said and stalked off.

Jared and Sherman stopped walking and talked quietly with each other and then nodded. "Oh Molly," Jared said in a sing song voice. Molly stopped and turned around to face them. "What?" she snapped, her once good mood was gone. "You know, the other day you said you'd do anything if I did you a favour? Well, I've come to collect," Jared said, smirking. Molly sighed and shook her head. "I knew that was gonna bite me back in the butt," she muttered and gave up arguing.

"Okay fine I'll help," Molly muttered, "meet me later in the library," she said, and turned around and started walking. "No at the Great Hall. I don't want people to think I actually hang out in the library," Jared said, and Molly rolled her eyes. "Oh of course not," she muttered and kept walking, Sherman and Jared smiled at each other.

By the time Molly made it to the lake, her mood turned from good to bad to horrible. As she walked, people around her knew not to go and talk to her. Molly sat down under a tree close to the lake and glared out at the water. She didn't notice Lucy had sat beside her until Lucy poked her. "What?" Molly snapped and turned to Lucy. Molly sighed and mumbled sorry when she saw Lucy's hurt eyes. "That's okay. I'm sure you have a good reason why you're in a bad mood," Lucy said shrugging off her sisters attitude. "You have no idea. So ready for some homework?" Molly asked and laughed when Lucy made a face.

For the next hour they spent their time doing homework. When Lucy couldn't handle anymore, they stopped. So for the rest of the time they spent it talking and laughing making Molly's mood better. That was until James came over. "Hey guys, whatcha up too?" he asked sitting down. "Hanging out with my sister, what's it look like? What are you up to?" Lucy asked. "Looking for Molly."

"Why me?" Molly asked. "Sherman and Jared are looking for you," James said, leaning against the tree. "Why would they want Molly?" Lucy asked James shrugged and Molly groaned and fell to the ground her face in the grass. "What's the matter Molls? It's not like you're dating one of them or promised them something," James said, sitting up in worry. Molly just shook her head.

"You're dating one of them?!" Lucy shouted getting everyone around them their attention. "Don't be ridiculous Lucy. I'd never date anyone that conceded," Molly said, rolling over so she was looking at the sky. "Them why do they want you?" James asked, poking her in the side Molly sighed and closed her eyes. "The other day I got in some trouble with some six year girls. And at one point I ran into Jared Sherman and Cor, so I hid behind them and asked Jared to do me a favour. And me being me, I told him I'd do something in return. And now they've come to collect."

"Molly," Lucy groaned and James chuckled. "Do you have any idea what they want to do?" James asked, knowing that if they asked for Molly's help they were gonna pull a prank or something. Molly shook her head. "No, I'm suppose to meet them in the Great Hall later. I guess later means now," Molly said and sighed. "Why do I always get myself in messing when it involves the Johnsons'?" Molly mumbled as she stood up and dusted herself. "I don't know Molls, but you should really stop."

"I'll tell you when that's possible Lucy," James said, chuckling. Molly gently kicked him on the leg and glared at him. "At least when I do something for them I don't as much trouble as I do when I do something for you James," she said, he looked up at her smiling. "How bad have I gotten you in trouble?" he asked, and Molly sighed. "I don't know lets see, I get detention for a week with one of the worst teachers ever, and on top off that I get grounded at home when you go back on holidays. Because _someone_ tends to write to my parents on what I'm doing here at school."

"Hey, someone's gotta tell them what Miss Perfect is doing in school," James said, and Molly snorted. "You're insufferable James," she said and stalked off. "What did I do?" he asked looking after Molly's retreating figure Lucy just shook her head.

As Molly made her way to the Great Hall, Lola came over and walked with her. "You okay?" Lola asked, Molly just shook her head. "Is it _him_?" she asked and Molly knew who she was talking about. "No not him. Him hasn't bothered me in a while. It's James, he's just pissing me off again. Like he always does."

"I can go and talk to him if you like," Lola suggested, making Molly smile a little. "Thanks but no thanks. Doesn't matter who talks to him he won't listen," Molly said, Lola nodded. "Okay, are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked and Molly nodded. "Great! See ya!" Lola said and skipped away. "Weirdo."

As Molly continued to walk, two of her cousins came and joined her. "Hey Molly what's up?" Rose asked. "Why does James always pick on me the most?" Molly asked instead of answering the question. "I don't know, why? Is he bothering you again?" Louis asked. "More then usual," Molly muttered. "I can always punch him for you," Rose suggested, making Molly give a small smile. "That's be nice, but thanks. If anyone's going to punch him, I'll make sure it'll be me."

Rose and Louis chuckled and nodded. "Okay Molls I'll leave that up to you. Anyways, we'll see ya later," Rose said and the walked the other way towards the lake. When Molly walked into the Great Hall, she looked around and saw who she was looking for and made her way towards them. "Alright I'm here, what is it that you wanted me to do?" she asked sitting across from Sherman and Jared.

They looked yup at her and nodded. "Right, well it won't get you into trouble so we're clear on that," Sherman said. "And it'll have to do with the next Hogsmade trip," Jared said, now Molly was confused. "Ok...ay..."

"Relax, we just wanted you and Cor go together," Jared said. "Like a date?" Molly asked. "Well you can look at it that way. But we see it as two friends hanging out and having fun," Sherman said, and Molly thought about it. "I don't know..." she trailed off thinking all the pros and cons about it. "Come on Molls, you won't get detention and you'll have a free day without me or Sherman or any of your cousins," Jared said, and Molly sighed. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't do it."

"Why not?" Sherman asked. "Personal reasons okay?" she said, and stood up. "I'm sorry guys maybe another time," she said, and walked away leaving Sherman and Jared staring after her confused. When Molly entered an empty hallway, someone grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

* * *

><p>As Rose and Louis neared the tree, they saw James and Lucy standing up arguing. Lucy was clenching her hands into a fist trying hard not to punch James. "I don't get why you're overreacting Lucy. Molly's just having one of her fits," James said. "Yeah, a fit that caused by you," Rose said when they stopped.<p>

James turned around and rolled his eyes. "Not you too," he mumbled. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked. "James you're an idiot!" Lucy exclaimed. "Have you ever wondered why you never see Molly at a get together at Grandma Weasley's house?" Lucy asked, and James thought about it. "Yeah why is that?" he asked. "Because of you! You get her in so much trouble that all she sees is her bedroom wall. She can't leave at all every time we're home."

"That can't be all my fault. It's some of her's too," he said, Lucy groaned. "Why are you always picking on Molly anyways?" Louis asked. "Because she's too prefect. She has good grades, she's barely ever in trouble, and she's just Miss Goody Two Shoes," he said. "Louis has good grades and you never pick on him," Rose pointed out. "That's because every time I see him he's doing something else other then helping someone with homework or studying himself."

"James your impossible, possibly blind and pretty much stupid," someone said and they turned around to see Dominique and Roxanne. "What do you mean?" James asked getting frustrated. He hated when everyone ganged up on him. "Don't you see? There's something wrong with Molly. It's like she's fighting against something but won't tell anyone," Roxanne said, Lucy bit her lip knowing what Molly's secret is.

"So basically you're saying is Molly's hiding something from everyone?" James asked, smirking. "Can't wait to find out and tell her parents." That was the last straw for Lucy, before anyone knew it, Lucy raised her hand and slapped James across the face. Hard. Everyone winced and watch Lucy go red with anger.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!" Lucy started shouted as James rubbed his cheek shocked that Lucy slapped him. "Molly's life is crumbling around her and all you can think about is making it worse for her! She's suffering from depression, feeling like she's drowning in a crowd full of people, she feels alone, she's failing in almost every class, Dad won't stop pestering her about being good at everything. And she has a stupid secret boyfriend that abuses her every time he thinks she's done something wrong! AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG! I know for a fact that you know something's wrong with Molly but you don't care. That's what she thinks, she thinks that because you pick on her the most that you don't care about her. I'm starting to think that as well," Lucy said finishing her rant.

Everyone just started at Lucy bewildered. "What?" Lucy asked, looking around. "Never knew you had it in you," Rose said, shaking her head. Lucy groaned in frustrated. "I've _just_ told you what's wrong with _my_ _sister_ and the _only_ thing that you can comment on is the fact that _I_ slapped James and yelled at him?" Lucy asked shaking her head. "Unbelievable," she said picking up her stuff and stalked off. "Where you going?" Roxanne called after her. "To see if my sisters okay!"

Everyone just stood there watching Lucy walk off. A few seconds pasted by when Lucy's words finally sunk in. "Guys, how are we going to help Molly?" Louis asked breaking the silence first. "I don't know, but we have to make sure she knows that we're here to help if she needs it," Rose said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to find out who's Molly's boyfriend is and give him a piece of my mind," James said. "Does that mean you're done picking on Molly?" Dom asked. "Until she gets better yeah I am."

Little did they know, someone from a near by tree had heard the cousins conversation. And the person promised themselves that they would help Molly out in anyway they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for kinda giving up with this story. I have decided that I'm going to switch from this story and another one. So once I've written a chapter for this one and uploaded it, I'll write a chapter for my other story (Mortal Instruments and Twilight story) and once that's done and uploaded I'll go back to this one and so on and so forth. And I've also decided that I'm going to delete one of my other stories because I don't see myself continuing it, I have no idea where I'm going with that story, there's not really a plot to it.<strong>

**Anyways, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I know TWO cliffhangers...I had to. I hope you review, it'll mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bet you thought I wasn't gonna update it huh? ;) That's okay I thought the same too. Well here you go I wanted to post this last week but I never finished this chapter until today. I hope you like it so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Wednesday came Lucy was worried about her sister, and she wasn't the only one. Lucy's DADA class finished and she walked about, she found Lola waiting for her. "Hey Lucy, have you seen or talked to Molly lately?" she asked as they started walking together. "Not really. I saw her on Saturday and she said she was sick. I tried checking on her again but she doesn't want to talk or see me," Lucy said. "We planned on hanging out on Saturday but she never showed. I'm afraid something bad happened to her."<p>

"I know what you mean. She went to talk to Sherman and Jared after she helped me with my homework. I wonder if they know anything," Lucy said, and as if they heard their names Sherman and Jared came walking by. "Hey Luce what's up?" Sherman asked. "Nothing much. Have you seen Molly lately?" Lucy asked. "Last time I've seen her was on Friday in the Great Hall. Why? Is something wrong?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't left the common room since after she got back from see you guys," Lucy said. "Did you see anything after she left? Anything odd?" Lola asked, and the two boys thought for a minute and shook their heads. "Nope sorry. We wanted her to do something but she said she couldn't do it said it was a personal reason," Jared said and Lola and Lucy looked at each other worried. "Okay well see ya later we gotta go!" Lucy said, she and Lola ran off.

Back at the common room, Molly sat on a couch by the fireplace and stared at it. Why did she have to mess it up? Things were going to so nice until she went and screwed it up. She knows she has to end things, but she doesn't know how. Sure she has people who love her and will help her figure things out, but she can't go and tell them what's wrong. All they want to do is figure their own problems, why would they even worry about her?

Molly sighed and shook her head, she knew better then that. Sometimes Molly didn't understand herself, what made her think someone else would understand her? She was last in thought and didn't hear the door of the common room open. Nor did she notice someone sitting down beside her until they coughed. Molly jumped a bit and looked towards the sound and saw one of her friends sitting there. "Hey Victoria," she said and looked back at the fireplace. "Hey Molly, is everything okay?" Victoria asked, Molly just shrugged.

"Everything is just peachy," she said. "Than why haven't you been in class all week?" Victoria asked. "Wasn't feeling too good," Molly said, not really in a talking mood. Victoria sighed and debated whether to tell her or not. She went for it anyways. "Look Molly, I know about you're boyfriend," she said and Molly jerked her head towards her making her wince. "How?" she whispered, Victoria shrugged not wanting to tell her that she overheard her sister yell it at their cousins last week. "Rumors," she said, "But it's not important, what is, is that you have to dump him. You need to be happy."

Molly signed and looked at the slowly dying fire. "I wish I could. But I can't, or everyone that I love is in trouble and I've been figuring out a way so they won't. So far I've come up with nothing," Molly sighed. "What do you mean?" Victoria asked. "He kinda put a spell on me that if I do break up with him, I'll be in more pain then I am when I'm with him. That's the reason why I'm so distant from everyone and everything. I can't concentrate on anything but that particular thing and it's giving me a headache.

"I'm just so tired all the time, and I can't seem to get any sleep," Molly said. Someone gasped behind them and they turned around to see Lucy and Lola. "Oh Molly," Lucy cried as she ran to her sister tackling her into a hug. Molly tried to hold in a groan and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked as soon as she let go of her and sat on the floor holding Molly's hand. "I didn't want you to worry. And besides, I know that when James gets you really mad, you tend to yell out things that he doesn't need to know."

Lucy smiled shyly. "There's something you need to know..." Lucy trailed off blushing in embarrassment. "What?" Molly asked knowing it can't be good. "Well, when you left me and James last week. James kept talking about how he was gonna make fun of you even more. So I kinda blow up and told him, Rose, Louis, Dom and Roxxie," Lucy said, Molly sighed and shook her head. "It's fine," Molly said. "Are you sure?"

Molly nodded and smiled slightly. "You know Molly, if you told us we can help you," Lola asked. "I know, but you guys are always busy with something. I thought it wouldn't be worth your time," Molly confessed. "Molly, you'll always be worth our time," Victoria said, making Molly smile a little. "Lola?" Molly asked. "Yeah?"

"You're in Gryffindor, why are you here?" Molly asked bluntly, making Lola and everyone laugh. "Lucy snuck me in," Lola said. "Right should have figured. Well, I feel a little better and I'm hungry. So I'm going for a walk, later," Molly said standing up. "I'll come with you," Lucy said standing up. Molly turned around and shook her head. "I'll be fine Lucy don't worry," Molly said and left the common room.

Molly made her way to the Great Hall to see if there was any food. It's been six days that she's been without food and it was starting to get to her. As she turned a corner, she bumped into James she stumbled a bit before he caught her. "Whoa Molls careful," he said letting go of her when he knew she was okay to stand. "Thanks," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose closing her eyes getting rid of her dizziness. "You okay?" James asked studying her closely. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

"Is that all? I mean, I haven't seen you since Friday. Everyone's worried about you," he said, Molly nodded and shrugged. "I'm fine, just got sick but I'm feeling a whole lot better," Molly lied. "Okay... So where you headed?" James asked. "Great Hall, I'm kinda hungry," she said, James nodded. "Okay, well I'm meant to meet up with someone so I'll see you around," he said and what he really meant was 'I'll check up on you later' but Molly was to focused on not falling over that she didn't catch it. "Okay," she said, and started walking.

James watched her cousin walk away, with a frown. He knew what's wrong with her, but he didn't know how he could help. First things first was finding the person who's hurting Molly. As Molly walked her mind wondered to everyone, could they help her? Molly didn't know, but Lucy, Lola and Victoria seemed like they wanted too. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear someone calling her name. And when the said person came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder she yelped and pulled away too quickly. "Sorry Molly I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me."

Molly turned around and saw Cor and sighed. "That's okay, I've been lost in thought," Molly said, and Cor smiled a little. "You know, thinking too much might result to headaches," Cor said, making Molly smile a bit. "That's something I should keep in mind," Molly said. "So where ya headed?" Cor asked as the started walking with her. "To the Great Hall, I'm kinda hungry. Haven't been eating lately," Molly answered, Cor nodded. "Everything alright?" he asked. "Fine, just got a little sick," Molly said, and stumbled a bit. "Careful Molly," Cor said, making sure she doesn't fall.

"I'm just really dizzy," Molly said, and started walking again but didn't make far. She had walked two steps and fainted. Cor caught her before she had a chance to hit the floor. "Molly?" Cor asked and he got no reply. He looked around wondering what to do. With a sigh, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I know that I said I was going to switch between this story and my Mortal Instruments one but I'm having serious writers bloke right now and it sucks : so I'm writing it slowly. Please review it'd mean a lot to me. :)**

**Until next time readers.**


	4. Author's Note

This isn't a chapter, I know you're disappointed but I read a comment that they're confused so I'm here to help:

Victoire, Dominique and Louis are Bill and Fleur's children

Fred and Roxxane are George and Angelia kids

Molly and Lucy are Percy and Andrey's kids

Rose and Hugo are Ron and Hermione's kids

James and Albus and Lily are Harry and Ginny's kids

* * *

><p>Draco had married someone named Astoria Greengrass and their child is Scorpius<p>

Teddy is Tonks and Remus child

and Luna had married someone names Rolf Scamander and they had twins named Loran and Lysander

* * *

><p>Though I don't know how I'm going to bring in Luna's and Draco's kids yet. The other character's are just OC's. So their back story will continue in the story but these are the next generation of Harry Potter that you should know who's kids are who's. I hope this helps any questions don't be afraid to ask I'm glad to help thanks :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Been distracted from writing for awhile so I hope this chapter is long enough. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to someone I use to RP with. But I don't know if she's reading it or not but I hope she is. This is for you Lost in the Twilight Zone.**

* * *

><p>Molly rolled over and snuggled into the pillow never wanting to leave her bed. She was dreaming about going to Romanian to visit her Uncle Charlie and learn more about dragons when voices interrupted her dream. "We have to tell her," someone said, Molly stiffened and realized that this wasn't her bed. "But she's going to freak," another voice said in a worried tone. "So? She's going to know sooner or later and it's best if <em>we<em> her family should tell her."

"But James, do you know what she's going to do when we do tell her?" someone asked, and Molly's head finally cleared and put names too the voices. "Yea I do, but I care for her Lucy, I know I pick on her constantly but I do it because that's how I show I care. Even though I go to far, and I need to stop but I know she can take it," James said, Lucy sighed and looked at Molly. "I just wish she didn't have that stupid boyfriend of hers."

"Actually she doesn't," James stated. "What? But how?" Lucy said. "Well I did some digging and I found him and we 'agreed' that he shouldn't see Molly anymore," he said. "But he put a spell on Molly that if they do break up that we're in trouble," Lucy said. "Oh don't worry about that. I put the same spell on him and he removed it on Molly," James said feeling really proud of himself. Now if only Molly could see that James does care.

Molly was happy to hear about her relationship being done, she was also a bit jealous that James figured out before she could. But she quickly squashed being jealous and was just glad that she didn't have to worry about her now ex-boyfriend. Maybe now she can worry about bringing her grades yup and stop being stressed. But Molly knew better, no matter what the problem will be, she'll always be stressed it can't be helped.

Molly sighed, and snuggled into the blanket not wanting to talk to anyone right now. She'll just have to thank James later. "Do you think she's awake?" Lucy asked. "I don't think so," James said, just then the door opened and walked in was Madam Watson. "Out both of you. She's very weak and when she wakes up, I doubt she'll have energy to talk to you. You can come back tomorrow if you like."

James and Lucy mumbled a few things but left all the same. "Miss Weasley, I know you are awake no use trying to hide for me," Madam Watson said, as she stood by her bed. With a sigh, Molly opened her eyes and sat up. "How long have I been here?" Molly asked, as she took the cup Madam Watson handed to her. "Just over a day. You haven't been eating all week so you fainted. That you recovered, and those cuts and bruises have healed too."

"Wha-?" Molly said in surprise. "That charm you used to cover it up was nicely done, but you can't hide anything from me," Madam Watson said, she took the now empty cup from Molly and handed her a plate full of food. "Now eat this, and you can be on you're way. And remember to say thanks to Mr Ovaska. He's the one that brought you here," Madam Watson said and walked away leaving Molly on her own to think.

As Molly sat there eating, she started thinking about all her classes and how she was going to bring up her grades before her dad found out. She also thought about her cousins, more so of James then anyone else. Had James really solved her problem? Or did he just say that so Lucy wouldn't have to worry about it anymore? And why did Cor bring her to the Hospital Wing? The last thing she remembered was walking to the Great Hall, talked to James a bit and nothing. She paused a bit and smacked her forehead. How could she forgotten? After she talked to James Cor started walking with her _than_ she fainted.

Molly finished her food and placed the plate on the bedside table and got out of bed. "Bye Madam Watson! Thanks for everything!" Molly called and made her way to the door. "If you get any more bruises, made you come and see me. Those charms can only hide them, they need to heal without the hiding charms," Madam called back, Molly smiled cheekily. "Will do."

Molly left the Wing and went and looked for Cor first before going to talk to James. As she made her way toward the common room to see if he was there, she bumped into Sherman. "Molly," Sherman said in surprised. "I was just on my way to see you," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. "You where? How'd you know where to find me?" Molly asked, Sherman gave her a half smile. "Cor told me that you weren't feeling well and brought you too the Wing."

"Awe is Sherman a little worried about little old me?" Molly teased, Sherman shrugged. "So what if I am? I mean tease you Molly but I do care," Sherman said and Molly looked at him and could tell he was serious. "Sorry for teasing," she said. "That's alright. So how are you feeling?" Sherman asked. "Haven't felt this good in days."

"It was that bad?" Sherman asked, Molly shrugged. "You could say that," she said, and flinched when Sherman went to touch her shoulder trying to comfort her. That didn't go unnoticed to Sherman. "Molly who hurt you?" Sherman asked softly. "No one you need to worry about. Have you seen Cor? I need to talk to him," Molly said trying to change the subject. Luckily Sherman let it drop, he nodded. "Yeah, he's in the library doing homework. What a dork," he said. "That dork saved my life, besides I'm one to you know."

"Yeah, but you're the cute dork," Sherman said, and watched as Molly blushed. "Erm thanks? I gotta go now," Molly said and pointed to the direction where the library is. "Awe Molly no need to hurry I just wanted to talk," he said. "Well we should talk another time I guess, but I really need to go," Molly said taking a step back. "Okay, how about going with me to Hogemade next weekend?"

"You mean like a date?" Molly asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, like a date," he said. "Like how you wanted me to go out with Cor?" Molly asked, Sherman scratched the back of his head. "That was Jared's idea, this is mine. I do want to go out with you Molls. Just give me a chance," he said, Molly sighed. "Next weekend? Okay I'll give you an answer before then," Molly said and Sherman nodded. "Fair enough," he said, and made his way. Molly sighed and turned and started walking to the library.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think about next weekend. Should she say yes or no, she didn't know the answer. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go, not after everything. She sighed again and entered the library. "Hi Madam Greyson," Molly said as she pasted her desk. "How are you Ms Weasley? I haven't seen you in awhile," she said, Molly shrugged. "Couldn't be better and I know. I haven't been myself lately," Molly said. "Well I'm glad you feel better. Now I expect to see you in here more and working on school work."

"Don't worry Madam Greyson, I will," Molly said and Madam Greyson nodded and left Molly to find who she was looking for. Molly walked around the library until she saw Cor in a back corner concentrated on something. Molly walked up to him and sat down. "Is this seat taken?" Molly asked and Cor jumped slightly and looked up. "Now it is," he said smiling.

"Thanks," Molly said and continued when Cor gave her a confused look. "For the other day. You know, when I fainted and you brought me to the Hospital," she said. "Oh, its no problem. You weren't feeling well, I figure Madam Watson would be better bringing you back to health then me," Cor said with a shrug going back to his homework. "No big deal." Molly touched Cor's hand and he looked up surprised. "Cor, it _is_ a big deal. I know we kinda just met, but believe me when I say I'm really grateful."

Cor smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay, then it's not a big deal," he said and Molly nodded, she let go of his hand and leaned on her arms on the table looking at what Cor's homework. "Whatcha working on?" she asked. "Potions, Transfiguration assignments," he said and smiled when Molly groaned. "How recent did they assign them?" she asked. "Monday, and they're both due tomorrow," he said, Molly groaned again. "I don't suppose they would let me off and give me more time?"

"I don't think so. Professor Grint said no excuses, and Professor Collins threatened if one or more people are going to hand in their paper late, he was going to give the whole class another assignment. A worse one too," Cor said, Molly groaned and hit her head off the table. "I'm going to fail and fail some more, and I'm going to have to repeat this year over again and never live my dream," Molly mumbled seeing no upside to this. "Are there anymore assignments in other classes?"

Cor shook his head. "Just usual homework," he said looking at her with a frown. He put his hand between the table and Molly's head, so the next time her forehead hit the table she hit his hand instead. "You're going to get a headache if you keep doing that?" Cor said. "I'm going to get a headache tonight anyways. So I might as well get it now," she muttered. "Between everything, I don't think I can bring up my grades," she said, and sat up only to slump in her chair. "Why?" Cor asked, curious. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Okay," he said, and looked down at his homework. As he looked at it, he got an idea. "Hey, how about I can help you with your classes?" he said, and Molly looked at him. "Like tutoring?" she asked he nodded. "Yeah, we are in the same classes anyways. I need help and you need help. We can help each other out," he said, and Molly thought over the idea. "Okay, let's do it then," she said, and he smiled. "Good, we can start tonight."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Molly asked as she watched Cor gather his books and paper and quills and stuffed them in his bag. "Since we have two things due tomorrow, and we all know no one what's another assignment in Potions class. So I figure we can start with those two. Come on, let's go," he said. "Where are we going?" Molly asked, following out of the library. Cor gave her a look that says, 'are you dumb'? "We are going to the Hufflepuff common room. I mean, all your stuff are there and it's more comfortable then the library chairs."

"Right," she said, and they continued walking. When they entered the common room they found that it was completely empty. They found a table after Molly went and grabbed her books. So they spent the night doing homework, talking and sometimes joking.

When morning came, Cor found himself with something leaning on him. When he looked, he blushed slightly seeing Molly sleeping on his shoulder. He didn't want to move, but he knew that if they didn't wake up they would be late for class. So with a sigh, sat up slowly and gently shook Molly awake. "Molly come on. Time to wake up," he said softly. "5 more minutes," she mumbled causing Cor to chuckle slightly. "Molly, if you don't get up you're going to be late for class."

Molly jumped up with no notice and hit Cor on his chin with her head. "Ow," Cor groaned rubbing his chin. "I'm so sorry!" Molly exclaimed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Let me take a look," she said removing his hand and looked at his chin. "It's red but it'll go away in no time," she said and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks you make a great nurse," he said. Molly looked down blushing and sighed. "Sorry for falling asleep last night. I couldn't help it," she said, Cor nodded. "That's fine, we got done almost everything. Plus, I fell asleep right after you so no big deal."

Molly nodded and got up, and grabbed her things, Cor did the same. "We should get ready I guess," Cor said. "Yeah, I missed too much to skip another day," Molly said and paused slightly. "Do you still want to help me with my homework" Molly asked. Cor looked at her surprised. "Of course I do. I don't want to see you fail," he said, Molly nodded. "Okay, meet me at the library after our last class?" she said, Cor nodded. "Okay see you later," Molly said and made her way to her room to get ready for the day, Cor did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think, bye!<strong>


End file.
